We Will Survive
by KittyKMae
Summary: It's a poemfic, I think. I wrote a poem, then put it to a fic. But it's just like a songfic. So, I'm not sure what to call it. But anyway, it's about four and a half years after The Invasion. The Yeerks have a partial win. But the free humans want t


_

Be prepared, watch your back

_

**"Careful, Kait! Bug fighters on your tail!" Tom called over the radio.   
"I see 'em!" Kaitlyn replied, swerving her fighter. "I'm ready for them." **

_Can't have mistakes, don't ever slack_

**"One mistake. That is all it takes. One of us captured could destroy the whole army." Rachel stood at the front of the room. She had to get them to understand. Newbies, mostly. The older soldiers were in battle.   
"One careless motion, one misjudged attack," Marco supported. "That's all the Yeerks need." **

_It'll go wrong, Murphy's Law prevails_

**"No, no, no!" Jake put his head in his hands. _The troops at Mars are taking a beating. All the other troops are busy. They're going to lose the battle. And if they get captured . . ._   
"Having one of those days?" Cassie asked. She startled Jake out of his thoughts.   
"This is the worst it's ever been." **

_But we gotta save Earth, better not fail_

**"Come on, men and women!" Tobias encouraged. "We can do this! If we can get Mars back, maybe we can get Earth!"   
"This battle is key," Melissa said. "I know we can do it. It isn't like they have the Death Star or anything."   
A few of the soldiers chuckled.   
"They have worse," Sara said. "They have our families. They have us!" **

_Expect the unexpected_

**"How did they do that? They just disappeared! Shredder beams go right through them! What just happened?"   
"Our scientists have no idea. This was a completely unexpected move."   
"We should've expected that." **

_Nothing will go un-affected_

**Marissa walked around her old garden. Everything dead. Her fish in the pool, the flowers, her tall trees. _Those Yeerks just have to ruin everything,_ she bitterly thought. _Well, we'll get Mars back soon. Then Earth, and I'll be saved. I will make it._ **

_We can't lose sight of the light_

**"We have to do whatever it takes!" Marco insisted. "We can't be having all these moral qualms!"   
"No. We can't become them. We fight them! If we stoop to their level, how are we any different? How are we any better? How can we be right?" **

_We won't lose the biggest fight_

**"Reinforcements are comin' in, General Jake!" Kyle reported.   
"Finally! Thank heaven. We just might win this after all." **

_The biggest fight of our lives_

**"People, you may die today. But this will be the defining moment for Homo sapiens. This will be the defining moment for freedom everywhere. This may be this most important battle this galaxy has ever seen. This will be the most important war any of you will ever see. It is the biggest fight of anybody, anywhere's life. This is important, people!" Wendy told her troops. **

_We will survive_

**"We're gonna get through this, don't worry. We'll get out of here alive if it kills us."   
"Nice word choice." **

_Aliens invading, who would've guessed?_

**"Our lives are insane!" Marco shouted over the Z-space radio. "Five years ago I didn't believe in aliens, Area 91, shapeshifters, or talking whales. This is crazy!"   
"Talking whales?"   
"Ask Cassie." **

_But we are the ones put to the test_

**"Yeah! C'mon, people, show some spirit! If we're gonna save the galaxy, ya gotta at least act interested!" **

_We must save all of humanity_

**_Our mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters. Most of them slaves, trapped within their own mind. We have to save them!_ she thought. **

_Our goal's to make them all free_

**"People, we are going to free your families! They will be free. Free or dead!"   
"Nobody deserves a slug in their head. Not even politicians. We gotta free everybody!"   
"We will free them all. We will." **

_ Expect the unexpected  
Nothing will go un-affected  
We can't lose sight of the light  
We won't lose the biggest fight  
The biggest fight of our lives  
We better survive  
We gotta survive  
We will survive!_

**"We got Mars back!" Jake's voice announced over the radio, Z-space radio, TV, and intercoms. It was translated into Galrad and every human language known. It was the widest-heard announcement in all of history. Every free human and most Andalites heard it. A cheer went up. "And Earth is next!"**


End file.
